


Five Pieces of Advice Philippa Georgiou Gave Michael Burnham

by cosmic_llin



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: 5 Things, Gen, Mentorship, Pre-Canon, Shenzhou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: Philippa guides Michael.





	Five Pieces of Advice Philippa Georgiou Gave Michael Burnham

**Author's Note:**

  * For [USSJellyfish (Oparu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/gifts).



‘I’ll tell you a secret,’ said Captain Georgiou, as they rode the turbolift together. ‘It’s actually quicker to get between the bridge and the mess hall if you get off at the aft section of Deck 12 and just drop down the Jefferies tube in the corridor.’

Michael looked dubiously at her. ‘Surely that saves very little time.’

The captain shrugged. ‘During high traffic times, like just now at the end of a shift, it can save a couple of minutes. Plus it’s fun to surprise everyone by popping out of the ceiling.’

‘That sort of thing would never happen on a Vulcan ship,’ Michael said.

‘Why not? Surely it’s logical to use the most efficient route? Or are Vulcans too dignified to climb around when it’s not an emergency?’

The door slid open at Deck 12, Aft Section.

‘Well? Are you coming?’

This was ridiculous. And yet, Michael had only been here a month and she already knew she would follow Captain Georgiou wherever she led. Even out of the turbolift, through the wall hatch, into the Jefferies tube and down the short span of ladder.

The captain flipped open the hatch by the mess hall doors and poked her head out.

‘Nobody around,’ she said. ‘Nobody to see you. Come on.’

And she launched herself down into the corridor, holding onto the edge with both hands and hanging for a moment before dropping lightly onto her feet like a cat.

There was nothing for it. Michael followed.

Above them, the hatch slid closed.

‘There, wasn’t that better than the official route?’ the captain asked.

And Michael couldn’t think of a reason to disagree.

* * *

‘So,’ said Captain Georgiou, as she welcomed Michael into her ready room, ‘how did your first time commanding a landing party go?’

Michael sighed. ‘It was… frustrating,’ she admitted. ‘Lieutenant Aliai persisted in ignoring the search pattern I had specified, even after repeated reminders.’

‘Aliai is an expert in exobotany,’ said Captain Georgiou. ‘Is it possible that she knew what she was doing?’

‘I had calculated that search pattern specifically to take into account a variety of factors,’ said Michael. ‘Lieutenant Aliai was jeopardising the success of the mission by deviating from the plan.’

Captain Georgiou smiled. ‘Michael,’ she said, ‘let me give you a hint, about leadership. Sometimes you have to meet people where they are.’

‘Surely everyone should respect the chain of command?’

‘Yes, they should, but as the leader of a mission you should also respect the expertise and opinions of your crew. And people are still people. Aliai gets excited on missions related to her speciality and she has excellent instincts. It’s wise to be flexible and trust her.’

‘But how do I know how flexible I ought to be? At what point is discipline required?’

‘That’s a question for each leader to answer for themselves. You’ll work it out through trial and error, and it’ll become part of your personal command style.’

‘I’m sorry I was in error today.’

‘You weren’t in error, Michael. But you’ve learned something valuable for next time. You’re going to be a good commander someday.’

Hearing Captain Georgiou say that made the frustration entirely worth it.

* * *

 ‘I did warn you to be careful with Lieutenant Commander K’Trk’X’s special party punch,’ Philippa said, a mocking smile hovering on her lips.

Michael leaned forward and let her head drop onto the ready room desk. ‘I was trying a new experience,’ she said. ‘Aren’t you always encouraging me to be curious and explore?’

‘I have also often encouraged you to look before you leap,’ said Philippa.

Michael closed her eyes. Dark was good. Close by, she could hear Philippa moving around.

‘Now,’ Philippa said, ‘in spite of the fact that you ignored my extremely wise advice, I’m going to give you some more. Don’t bother going to Sickbay, Doctor Elkath will have no sympathy for your situation. Instead, drink this.’

There was the sound of something being put down on the desk. Michael looked up and saw a glass of thick, dark liquid.

‘What is it?’ she asked.

‘My secret recipe hangover cure.’

‘What’s in it?’

‘It’s a secret.’

Philippa had never steered her wrong before. Michael downed the glass in one.

A few minutes later, she really did feel a little better.

* * *

‘Duck!’ yelled Philippa.

The day was clear and bright, there had been no suggestion that this popular shore leave planet was in any way dangerous, and the visit had been going smoothly so far. Nothing indicated that there was any need to duck.

Michael still obeyed instantly.

The object went whizzing directly over her head and smashed into a tree a few metres behind her, shattering it into splinters.

‘I think a containment field must have failed over at the grav-hockey court,’ Philippa observed drily. ‘Michael, are you all right?’

Michael rose slowly from her crouch. ‘I think so…’ she said. ‘Thanks for the warning…’

Philippa reached over and gripped her hand, squeezed it, as though she was reassuring herself that Michael was still there. ‘That was close,’ she said. ‘I’m glad you didn’t stop to ask why.’

Michael squeezed back. It helped with the shaky feeling that had overcome her.

‘I knew you would have a good reason,’ said Michael.

‘Listen,’ said Philippa, ‘if _anyone_ ever tells you to duck, it doesn’t matter who it is or where you are – just do it. You can figure out if they have a good reason later.’

Michael nodded. ‘I’ll bear that in mind.’

* * *

‘Michael?’ said Philippa.

They were sitting together by the window in the Shenzhou’s mess hall, watching stars streak by, in the aftermath of the small dinner Philippa had hosted to celebrate Michael’s promotion to commander. It had been a warm, happy evening, and Michael’s heart was full.

‘Yes?’

‘Someday, when you have your own command… don’t forget to make time for things like this. The parties, the talks, the quiet moments. You’ll need them.’

‘Philippa, I’m not planning on going anywhere for…’

‘I know. Just… make sure you remember, all right?’

‘I will,’ Michael promised.

‘Good,’ said Philippa, with a smile. ‘I’m proud of you, Michael. Goodnight.’

And she left Michael alone with the stars.


End file.
